htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Disco Bear
Disco Bear Disco Bear is a golden extraterrestrial bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. His main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!" which you can hear clearly. If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. He sometimes puts everyone around him into life-threatening trouble while dancing, but mistakes their movements of pain for funky dance moves. He is mostly seen either showing off or trying to impress the female characters, such as Giggles and Petunia and sometimes kills them in the process. While he sometimes flirts with Flaky, he has a tendency to ignore her. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, for example, he pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her, but debatably, Flaky took revenge of Disco Bear wanted to kill him. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he's trying to show off his roller skating skills. He keeps getting chubby, no matter how much weight he tries to lose. Despite his failures in wooing the ladies, he seems to be well off financially as he is seen with a private ski cabin in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, a fancy home (which looks like a bachelor pad decorated with the 1970s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a hot tub in Wishy Washy, a sports car in Blind Date, a hairspraying-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career in the 70s at the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, as Disco Bear wakes up and dances to the bathroom, one can see a gold record hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Further, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in A Change of Heart, possibly hinting he released that album. His deaths usually involve his head, his eyes, or explosions. Like many other characters; the others are random. Like Lumpy, (and to a lesser extent, Splendid), Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream as seen in episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, and As You Wish despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he's overweight, occasionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run that much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at rollerskating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It's been stated in several DVD commentaries and in the HTF forum that when the internet series started, most people in the staff (except for Rhode Montijo) didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. Warren Graff said that it wasn't until the TV series started that they began to like him. Disco Bear, being a fan of the 70s, has more often than not been seen playing and dancing to music throughout the series, such as a Jukebox in A Change of Heart, a pair of headphones he was dancing to in Hello Dolly, he even has an alarm clock that plays 70s music as the alarm in Ipso Fatso. Even though Disco Bear dies a lot, he survived in "Stayin' Alive", "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", "A Change of Heart", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Happy New Year" and "By The Seat Of Your Pants." He's an immortalized Fire/Psychic-type Pokémon. Relationships Cuddles: Alter-ego Giggles: Girlfriend Petunia: Girlfriend Flaky: Friend and lover Russell: Friend Nutty: Friend Mime: Disliked Flippy: HATES Pop: Friend Cub: Enemy Lumpy: Friend Lifty and Shifty: okay Lammy: Disliked Cookie: ? Trivia *Disco Bear likes the disco dancing and girls (Giggles, Petunia and Flaky) except Lammy. *He was jealous to Mime, because Petunia is in love with him in "Mime To Five". *Disco Bear is greatest fan of Michael Jackson. *He wears the 1970's style (yellow, brown and white outfit). *Disco Bear dislikes healthy food in the episode "Ipso Fatso". Since he met only Petunia and Giggles in the restaurant door, he thinks they are his good friends. *He never met Flaky briefly. Now he likes her and she likes it back. They actually know each other. *Disco Bear hates Cub in "Ipso Fatso". He could kill him in this episode. *His best friends are Russell and Pop in the episode "Sea What I Found". He's wearing his leopard pattern swimming trunks. He's talented to be a swimmer. Disco Bear's Pictures: 955076.jpg 932811.jpg 301487.jpg 303435.jpg 568380.jpg 757572.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Boy Characters Category:Bears